Major Matchmaker
by Argo0
Summary: After almost dying on a mission one too many times because of their emotional issues, Casey decides to do something about the most annoying romance in his life and proves what lengths he's willing to go to for his country. Charah.


**WARNING**: This story contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you please now.

AN: So this story ended up being a bit more emotional than I intended not to mention a lot longer, so take that into consideration when you read it. Also you may have notice that there is actually quite a long list of ideas on my profile of stories I plan to write. Feel free to take a look and let me know what ones you think I should write first.

And as always, I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

_Prompt: Chuck/Sarah. After of yet another failed mission (and as a result, almost killing Casey) because of yet another fleeting look, lingering touch or any other silly sign of guarded affection, the Major/Colonel is sick of it. He forces the two into a small room with a bed, a TV and a kitchen, and won't let them out until they've gotten it all out of their system. At first, the two are distant, but after some egging on, one of the two finally breaks and jumps the other._

* * *

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH," bellowed Casey as Chuck and Sarah took their seats at Castle's meeting table.

Their mission that night had ended in failure. Chuck and Sarah were to attend a fancy consulate dinner with the underlying purpose of identifying and apprehending a Fulcrum mole. A simple mission which had ended in failure because Chuck had been trying to talk to Sarah about the latest mess in their relationship, such as it was. He had been so focused on talking, and she had been so focused on trying to avoid any recognition of feelings of any kind, that both of them a missed the mole slip out the back when his business had been completed.

Casey, however, was not so pre-occupied, and had spotted the shifty character trying to make a break for it. Unfortunately, when Casey had moved to apprehend the mole, he was taken by surprise by the mole's bodyguard. Sarah and Chuck had realised that they weren't where they were supposed to be and quickly ran outside, arriving just in time to see the mole and his bodyguard run off into the night with no way for Team Bartowski to track them. The mission failed and Casey's arm got winged by a bullet for his trouble.

Naturally, the disgruntled major had reached his breaking point. Too many times had the mission failed, or almost failed, because of whatever emotional issue that plagued Chuck and Sarah and this was the final straw for Casey. "Beckman is gonna tear us a new one when she finds out that we failed yet another mission because you two can't keep your damn lady feelings out of the mission," he growled at the other members of his team.

He turned to Chuck to shoot a particularly nasty glare his way. "Bartowski, I get that you're a woman with too many girly feelings," he began, sneering at his asset. "But for all that is holy, keep it the fuck out of our missions. Bad guys aren't going to take it easy on you because you're on your damn period."

Chuck wanted to defend himself, about how he really needed to clear things with Sarah, but he realised that Casey wouldn't care about any of that and if he were honest with himself, it really wasn't an excuse. Much like trying to actually talk to Sarah, trying to convince Casey of the necessity of talking about his feelings was an exercise in futility. So he simply remained silent, like a child being scolded by an angry parent.

Casey just stared angrily at the younger man. It was kind of pathetic at how Chuck submitted so easily, but at least the kid recognised he screwed up. Other agents or assets would have pouted and complained at the NSA agent's scowling, but the nerd knew when he had fucked up, and didn't try to make excuses. "Go home Bartowski," he barked at Chuck. "I'll deal with you later."

Chuck sorrowfully nodded, once again feeling like a screw up. He walked out of Castle with his head down low, not looking at either of his handlers as his exited, save for at the very end when he spared a glance at Sarah, who refused to meet his eye. Sighing, he closed the door behind him, disappearing from view.

After a moments silence between the two spies, Sarah finally spoke. "Casey I'm sorry about Chuck, you know it's not easy for, all this lying to everyone, about everyone. I think it's getting to him," she said, trying to placate her partner.

Casey simply snorted at the blonde's words. "Don't apologise for the nerd Walker, apologise for yourself," he snarled, making his feelings on the matter clear.

"What," she exclaimed in confusion. "What do I need to apologise for?"

Casey rolled his words at her words, figuring she'd say something like that. "That way I see it, you both screwed up tonight," he told her. "Bartowski acts like a girl with too many feelings, sure. But at least he has an excuse; the guy was never trained to ignore his emotions like we were. You on the other hand, were. You should have been focused on finding the mole, but instead you had to pretend to you and the geek that you don't have feelings for him."

Sarah's cheeks reddened, whether from embarrassment or indignation, Casey wasn't certain. "E-excuse me," she stammered, trying to control her outrage. "I do not have feelings for Chuck."

"That a fact," he queried with an arrogant smirk, one that concerned Sarah. "Then why exactly haven't you crushed the guy yet? I mean hell, as much as Bartowski's lady feelings annoy the hell outta me, I can actually see where the guy's coming from. He's in love with you Walker," he said, grimacing at the word love. "And sure you try to keep things professional, but you always do something to fuck that up don't you? Something small that gives Bartowski hope that you can have a _relationship_ with him, which always leads to another botched mission."

"He's an asset, Casey," she said, defending her actions. "I can't just put him in his place. Then he'd never work with us."

Again, Casey snorted. "That's bullshit and you know it," he said irritably. "As far as assets go, Bartowski's a pretty good one. Sure he whines a lot like any other asset, and he has too many emotions making a mess all over the place, but when push comes to shove, the kid gets to work, and he doesn't ask for a reward. No, the only reason you don't put him in his place is because you care too much that you don't actually want to hurt him."

Her silence was all the confirmation he needed, yet he continued on. "If he were any other asset, you would have put him in his place and all this emotional crap wouldn't be happening," he said, Sarah squirming as he dressed her down. "But you care about him and feel sorry for him. I mean the guy has basically been betrayed by everyone he's ever cared about and you feel determined to not be on that list. But you keep screwing it up Walker; you tell him you can't be together for whatever reason you sell him, but you keep doing the stupid shit that keeps Chuck thinking that you really do have feelings for him. No wonder the nerd gets confused."

"I don't have feelings for him," Sarah protested yet winced when she sounded a little too defensive.

Again, Casey simply snorted at her declaration. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he told her. "Hell, even you may start to believe it any day now."

Much like Chuck, Sarah just stood there, unable to come up with a suitable defence. Ultimately, Casey was right, she did have feelings for Chuck and while the major's point about the human Intersect being unable to keep his feelings out of the mission was true, his emotional confusion was usually caused by Sarah trying to find some middle ground between remaining professional and detached from her asset, and refraining from hurting Chuck too much.

Casey couldn't help but sighed. Sure he felt feelings were a pointless thing to endure and only serve to make a mess of everything, yet despite Chuck's accusations of him being an unfeeling robot, he did feel a tad bit sorry for his teammates. She loved him and he loved her and in almost any other situation, everything would be fine. But the situation was what it was, and there really wasn't a lot they could do about it. Casey just wished his teammates would sort it out, one way or another. "Go home Walker," Casey sighed, too tired to continue scolding her. "I'll sort something out with Beckman."

With a terse nod, Sarah left in a similar manner as Chuck, like a child being told to go to their room without dinner, although she at least held her head high. When the freeze door of the Orange Orange closed, signally that Agent Walker had left the building, Casey let his head drop onto the table. Again the marine couldn't help but feel sorry for his teammates but enough was enough. Their relationship drama had gone from highly amusing/entertaining/ annoying into possible lethal. If they weren't careful, their wistful sighed and longing looks were going to get them, or worse him, killed.

The burly major couldn't help but let out a groan when he realised what he would have to do in order to fix this. "The things I do for my country," he muttered, wishing to throttle the human Intersect for putting him in this position.

* * *

Sarah Walker couldn't help the groan as her eyes fluttered open, the bright light of the room she was occupying painfully glaring at her. Between her sensitivity to light, the foul taste in her mouth and the mild headache she felt, she would have at first guessed that she was hung over, but given that she had no recollection of being in a situation where she was required to consume vast amounts of alcohol, she crossed that idea off as the cause of her ailments. Which meant that her hang over like symptoms were caused by a tranquiliser dart, and its connotations were far direr. She groaned again, knowing that after the thing with Chuck the night before, being captured was the last thing she needed.

As she sat up in the bed she was laying on, she tried to shake the cobwebs out and recall what had happened that lead her to this point. She remembered going to her hotel room after the botched mission, and she remembered trying to figure out what to do about Chuck, although after spending most of the night on that problem, she was still no closer to figuring it out. When she had awoken, it was at the expense of her poor alarm clock that had just been doing its job, which usually happened after a particularly emotionally confronting evening. She had arrived at Castle twenty minutes before she needed to check in with Beckman for the day and, her eyes widening significantly upon entering the meeting room, found an unconscious Chuck wearing pyjama pants and a t-shirt on the table. She remembered running to check him, and then nothing else. Her guard had been lowered when she saw Chuck lying comatose on the table, so she figured she was struck with a tranq dart at that time.

Sure enough, Chuck was lying next to her on what was a rather comfortable bed, which she found perplexing. After all, kidnappers generally weren't too concerned with their victims comfort, otherwise they wouldn't have kidnapped them in the first place. Looking around the room, Sarah noticed that they weren't being held in a cell or interrogation room but rather some kind of studio apartment, complete with television, kitchenette, sofa, and a bathroom located beyond the open door. She imagined that the closed door was the sole entrance, given that this room looked identical to the apartment they had set up in Castle. But why would she and Chuck be here of all places?

Her attention was drawn to the man beside her, as his groaning signalled that he too was waking up. After he opened his eyes and he became more aware of his surroundings, he naturally began to panic. Upon noticing Sarah next to him, and ignoring the fact that they were in bed together, him wearing his pyjamas and her wearing her Orange Orange uniform, he immediately drew strength from her. "Sarah where are we," his voice stable yet groggy and she could tell that it wouldn't take much to set Chuck off into full panic mode.

"I don't know," she said, as calmly as possible. "But I think we're in Castle."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "C-castle?" he stammered in disbelief. "Why would we be in Castle? And why is there a studio apartment inside Castle in the first place."

His received his answer, not from Sarah but from Casey's disembodied voice. "It's for when we need a controlled environment and make a mark think they're somewhere other than a secret underground base."

Both Chuck and Sarah turned to where Casey's voice came from. There, on the previously off television screen was Casey's gruff looking face, the scenery behind him confirming that he was currently located in Castle's meeting room. "Casey, what's going on," Sarah all but demanded from the man in the screen. "Why are Chuck and I here?"

Casey merely grunted at the blonde's demands. "After last night, I figured I was gonna have to do something to set you two straight," he informed with a mixture of glee and horror, and then added. "If for no other reason than to make sure I don't get shot again."

Once again, Sarah got defensive. "Casey this is ridiculous, nothing needs straightening out," she protested.

Internally, Chuck disagreed with that statement, because he still was confused on where they stood, but knew that being forced into an emotional confrontation like this wasn't likely to end well, at least for him. Hence why Casey probably chose this course of action. Still, the major's response was a roll of his eyes at Sarah's objection. "Seeing as _I_ was the one who almost got shot last night, I beg to differ," he responded with a heavy dose of snark. When the female agent had nothing to add, he continued. "So here's what's gonna happen. You two are gonna stay here in this room until you sort yourselves out."

Chuck's eyes widened. "While I'm all for trying to fix 'this', it's not exactly something that's going to be a quick fix Casey," he told the major in the television screen.

The glare the Sarah turned on him of ferocious. "What the hell is that supposed to mean," she hissed at the nerd.

Chuck nervously waved his hands in front of him, trying to convey his mental pleas of mercy. Yet it was once again Casey who responded. "It means that Bartowski would probably have more luck trying to get the Intersect out of his head than you two winding up on the same page," he said, smirking with sadistic glee as Walker's glare at the nerd intensified. "But for the sake of the team, you too need to sort it out. So until I am convinced that last night's debacle isn't going to happen again, you too are not leaving this room. There's enough food in the fridge and cupboards to last you through a nuclear winter, and as you will no doubt realise in a few minutes, there is nothing in this apartment that you can amuse yourselves with. No books, no internet, no magazines and for the purpose of this exercise, the only signal that this TV will be receiving is from Castle's debriefing room."

Chuck's eyes widened with fright, not only at the thought of being removed from his precious technology for an unforeseen amount of time, but also having to share a room with an unresponsive Sarah Walker. He was likely to either die of boredom or be killed by the beautiful blonde ninja. This wasn't going to end well for Chuck, and given the gleeful look on Casey's, the major knew it as well. Still there was something surreal about this conversation that the curly haired nerd had to make note of. "Um Casey, I wasn't aware you were leaving international espionage to become a professional matchmaker," Chuck mentioned, grinning when he heard Sarah let out a small giggle.

Casey however did not appreciate the comparison. The glare he shot at Chuck conveyed the message that yes the major did realise the implications of what he was doing, and yes, he would kill anyone who voiced them out loud. "Like I said, you two are in here until you sort things out. I'll be checking in every twelve hours," he said and then with sinister glee added. "Have fun."

As the screen went black, the only thing going through the minds of the occupants of the quasi-apartment was _'Not likely'_.

* * *

For someone like Chuck, who has spent years whittling away time in front of a screen of some description, the digital detox he was currently undergoing was nothing short of a nightmare. And that wasn't including that he was supposed to have a very emotional conversation with a woman who was in no way in touch with her emotions made it worst. Add that to the fact that they were being held against their will by a gruff major who was even more emotionally retarded and had apparently discovered a penchant for matchmaking.

Chuck really did want to talk to Sarah, to figure out where they stood, yet given how she seemed perfectly content to sit of the sofa with her arms crossed and stare at the wall and pretend that he didn't actually exist, he figured he was better off trying to find something else to do. All he wanted to some closure, to know once and for all if they could ever be together, though apparently that was asking too much from the blonde bombshell. He closed his eyes and decided to dream about what a real relationship with Sarah would be like, both the G-rated version, and the R-rated version. He was sure that his pleasant sighing and giggling would have earned him some strange looks from Sarah, but with his eyes closed, it didn't matter. Unfortunately, when he had done daydreaming, he was disappointed to find out that the hours he had thought he spent away turned out to be only fifteen minutes.

Sarah, despite being poised and collected, was anything but. Much like Chuck she had grown bored within the first fifteen minutes of Casey switching off, she was simply better at hiding it. There was also the fact that despite how calm she seemed, she was trying to quell the storm of terror that was surging inside of her. Because she knew that Casey had her backed into a corner, that sooner or later Chuck would snap and force her into a talk about their relationship, and this time, there was no mission or anything that would serve as a distraction.

She couldn't help but sigh. She had been putting this off for as long as she could, both keeping Chuck at arm's length while being selfish and staying with him. Try as she might though, it seemed that her attempts at balancing her professionalism and her desires were failing spectacularly, and soon she would be forced to give in to her feelings for Chuck, or leave his side forever. Honestly, she wasn't sure which one frightened her the most.

Perhaps leaving would be for the best, given how compromised she was. Casey had every right to be as angry as he had been the night before, because she had dropped the ball in a very big way. But the question wasn't whether she _should_ leave, but rather if she actually _could_. Ever since she was a little girl, she had lived in a world of darkness and where everyone had an agenda. However, meeting Chuck introduced her to a different way of life, one filled with light and honesty. She wasn't sure if she could go back into the darkness after experiencing that world.

Unfortunately that meant that the other option was to fully commit herself to Chuck, and while that was something that she truly wanted, more than anything else, it was also more terrifying than leaving him. She couldn't remember wanting to be with another person this much and she was plagued with doubts about the whole thing. What if she gave Chuck what he wanted, a completely honest relationship, and she opened up to him, only for him to realise what a mess she was and to ultimately leave her. Or what if she couldn't open up at all, and got the same result. She wasn't sure what would hurt more; leaving Chuck and his love for her, or having experienced a loving relationship with him, only to have it ripped away from her because too couldn't open up enough, or she had opened up too much.

As Sarah was weighing up her choices, it became apparent that Chuck had reached his threshold as he suddenly plopped down onto the sofa next to her. "Ok Sarah I know you'd prefer to pretend that you and everyone else doesn't have emotions but Casey isn't letting us out until he's happy, so please, can we just fix this," he whined, bored out of his mind and genuinely wanting to fix the problems between him and the blonde agent.

Sarah couldn't help but sigh. "Chuck there's nothing that really needs fixing," she lied, trying to avoid a discussion about how she felt towards the curly haired nerd for as long as possible. "I keep telling you that a relationship between us isn't possible."

"Yeah you do keep saying that," Chuck responded with a frown. "I remember the first time you said that actually. You said that you were sorry but no, 'we' weren't going anywhere. And then during the next week when I tried to move on, you went out of your way to sabotage my new relationship, not to mention when we thought we were about to die, you kissed me. And not a fake kiss either, but the kind you see in movies and on TV that releases all the pent up emotion into the single kiss."

Sarah winced at his description, which was mentally noted by Chuck, but didn't mention it as he continued on. "It's that kind of stuff Sarah, that's got me on this emotional rollercoaster," he spoke, his frustration becoming more noticeable. "You keep saying nothing can happen between us, and then you always do something like that that gives me some kind of hope. Or when other guys come appear, guys like Bryce or Cole, who are clearly your type and you look like you're going to go off with them because their handsome and exciting and you can barely keep your hands off them, but then they leave and you stay, with me. Its stuff like that Sarah, that gives me hope for, and I don't know whether you're deliberately playing with my feelings or what, but honestly, I'm not sure how much more I can take. Sometimes…"

"Sometimes what," she whispered, inwardly fearing his next words.

Chuck sighed a weary sigh. "Sometimes I wish you would just leave," he murmured.

Sarah felt her insides go cold and her heart start to break. "I-is that what you truly want Chuck," she spoke quietly, barely keeping herself from bursting into tears.

A frown appeared on Chuck's face as he shook his head no. "What I want is to have a normal life Sarah, one with more movie nights and fewer life threatening situations. What I want is have a head full of useless nerd trivia instead of government secrets. But most of all, I want you Sarah; I want to be with you and tell you how I feel and have you tell me how you feel in return," he spoke passionately with a hint of anger in his voice. "But since when has what I wanted ever mattered to anyone, least of all you."

Sarah just sat their silently as Chuck left his spot on the sofa and went back onto the bed, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

* * *

Sarah just sat there quietly, reflecting on what Chuck had said, as well as reflecting on her own feelings. She always figured that if anything were to keep her and Chuck apart, it would either be the job or her inability to express her feelings for her curly haired nerd. Now, however, it appeared that there was something else that threatened any potential relationship; namely, Chuck's resentment of her.

In hindsight she really should have seen this coming. After all, there aren't many people who would put up with the emotional turmoil she had been putting Chuck through. Hell, most guys would have bailed after two weeks of not getting sex, although she held Chuck to a much higher standard. Still he had been putting up with her back and forth for almost two years, so it was little wonder he was growing bitter. She had taken his good nature for granted, believing that he would wait for her forever to sort herself out. Cleary, even Chuck's patient and forgiving nature had its limits.

And could she really blame him? Over the last two years she had given him nothing but heartache and confusion, so naturally even an understanding guy like Chuck would begin to begrudge the cause of that hurt. It became even more apparent that she needed to do something, anything to set things right. She had been avoiding and deflecting the issue for so long that it was quickly reaching its boiling point, where things between her and Chuck would have gotten so bad that he would want nothing to do with her.

So those were her options: remain professional and clearly state that they would never be together, destroying any chance of her being happy; start a relationship with Chuck with the possibility of either getting crushed or becoming unbelievably happy; or finally, keep doing what she was doing in regards to their relationship limbo which would inevitably lead to Chuck resenting and hating her, which was the last thing Sarah wanted. Failing to pick one of the first two would eventually lead to the third.

She spared a glance at the man currently occupying her thoughts. Chuck was laying in the bed with his hands behind his head, looking to be in deep thought. Did she really want to go through the rest of her life, knowing that this wonderful man could have been all hers? To give him up because she _might_ get hurt and miss out on feeling his skin against hers, or the feel of his lips as he kissed her? Would it be worth any possible heartache that might happen later?

Sarah looked at him again, and couldn't help but smile. It would be worth it, more so than anything else. She decided that if the job was going to take her away from him, or what she could give him wasn't enough, and they were ultimately separated, it would be worth it, just to have him hold her, to be with him in the most intimate ways, for however long they had. She was done being ruled by her doubts and fears. And now, it was time to tell Chuck this as well.

With new determination, she stood up abruptly from her spot on the sofa and quickly marched over to Chuck's spot on the bed, sitting next to him before he realised that she'd moved. "What do you want, Sarah," he said dispassionately but not unkindly, before he noticed the warm smile on her face.

"You were right when you said I've been putting you through an emotional rollercoaster, and I'm sorry for doing that to you," she said earnestly. "Truth is I've been selfish and stupid when it comes to you. I've kept my distance because I was afraid of getting hurt, but at the same time I… I want to be around you because I like how you make me feel. I didn't mean to play with your feelings, but I guess in trying to have it all, to be near you and keep my walls up, that's what happened and you're the one who's been paying the price and I'm truly sorry."

She stopped for a moment to gauge Chuck's reaction. Said man just looked at her, a hopeful yet wary look in his eye which made her sad, although she couldn't really blame him. Still she continued on. "And about Bryce and Cole, well yeah, you're right in that before, they were exactly the kind of guy I would have gone for, but since meeting you, their so-called charm is just tedious. I could have gone with Bryce on his mission, or with Cole to Fiji, and it may have been very nice, but it wouldn't have been with you, and that's why I didn't go. Because for all their charm and looks they were missing the one key factor; they weren't you."

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise as he sat up on the bed. He had never heard her speak like that before, so honest about what she felt. "W-Why are you telling me this," he stammered in disbelief, yet hoping that she was telling him what he had hoped she would for so long.

"Because I've decided that I don't want to live in world where I could have been happy, yet wasn't because I chickened out," she said, placing her hand on top of his. "What I'm trying to say is… I love you."

She had always loved his smile, the one that he saved just for her. And at seeing him smile at her words, a smile that rivalled the sun in brightness, she knew that she wasn't going to regret her choice. Without hesitating, she brought her hands up to his cheek and brought his head to hers, their lips meeting with a light smack. From there they wasted no time as they began to kiss in earnest, their passion no longer being withheld. Sarah was caught by surprise, and pleasantly so, when Chuck easily pulled her towards him, placing her on his lap. Their hands quickly located themselves onto each other's body, Sarah wrapping her arms around his neck while Chuck's hands went straight to her rear, causing the blonde to moan into their kiss. Gently separating from his lips, she shot him a sly look. "Getting a bit forward aren't you Chuck," she teased with a smirk, enjoying the feeling of being on his lap and his hands on her rear.

Naturally, Chuck couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks. "S-sorry," he stammered in apology to the woman who could easily turn him into mincemeat. "It… um… I… couldn't help it."

Sarah smirk melted into a genuine smile. He was just so adorable when he got flustered, even with a hot babe in his lap. "Chuck it's okay," she said, placing her hands at the sides of his face. "Casey isn't due to check in for at least ten hours, so you'll be getting familiar with a lot more than just my ass."

She couldn't help but giggle at his blush. Without giving him a moment to recover from her words, she grabbed the hem of her orange tank top and quickly pulled it off, leaving her simple white bra exposed. If Sarah had known that she would be having sex with Chuck today, she would have worn something sexier, but she doubted it would do any more damage to him than what she was currently wearing, given his 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression. She returned her lips to his, their kiss resuming as Chuck snapped out of closer-to-being-naked-Sarah induced haze.

It seemed that Chuck's hands had a mind of their own, or at least that was his story and he was sticking to it. He gently moved one of his hands from her taut rear and glided it along her back, eventually reaching the clasp at the back of her bra, and fumbled for a moment before finally undoing it, allowing the piece of fabric to hang loosely off her smooth shoulders. Sarah removed her arms from his neck to fully remove the garment, leaving her completely topless on his lap. When they came apart from some air, Chuck was once again struck dumb, this time at his first glimpse of the perfect breasts of the perfect woman.

Once he had manage to get back some of his sense, Chuck tried to maintain eye contact with Sarah, which proved harder than he would have thought possible. "Um, Sarah," he began, his eyes darting between her eyes and her breasts. "Not that I'm complain, because, wow, you're topless and on my lap and this is already the best day ever… but um… where exactly are we going with this."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his adorable rambling and the way his eyes were automatically drawn to her chest. "I thought it was pretty obvious where we were going," she said, giggling again at his expression.

"No I-I mean…" he stammered again before she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"We've wasted so much time because I couldn't deal with my own emotions and tell you how I felt," she told him after she broke the kiss, her voice thick with desire. "But even though I said I love you, I'm still not that good with words. I suppose I could _tell_ you how I feel about you a little more, but I don't think I could properly say it. So I figured it would be better if I just _show_ you how I felt."

Sarah then cast him a sly look as she moved her mouth to the side of his head. "Now tell me Chuck, do you want me to _tell_ you how I feel," she whispered sensually into his ear. "Or _show_ you how I feel."

The sensation of her warm breath on his ear was incredible, yet didn't do much to assist Chuck in forming a proper sentence. "Show me," he managed to choke out.

"Mmm, I thought you might say that," Sarah said with a sultry smirk.

Almost teasingly, she removed herself from Chuck's lap and stood before him, his eyes feasting on the pleasure that was her naked torso. Soon, they were treated to an even better sight, as Sarah kicked off her sneakers and socks and undid the button of her cream capris, swiftly lowering them and her white panties. Standing fully upright, she stood before Chuck completely naked, a sight that was fully appreciated, if the stunned and dreamy look on the nerd's face was any indication.

She knelt beside him on the bed, lightly kissing his lips before staring into his warm chocolate gaze. "Chuck," she murmured huskily. "I think you're wearing too many cloths."

As if being shocked into consciousness, Chuck jumped up from his spot on the bed. Sarah couldn't help but giggle at how quickly he took off his cloths, throwing them in a random direction once he took each piece off. When he too was completely clothing free, she smiled appreciatively at his naked body, paying particular attention to the large nine inch phallus pointed straight at her. As he approached her, Sarah laid herself down on the bed and pulled him over her body, his hard cock touching her now dripping slit. She moved her hand to the piece of hardened flesh, gently stroking it before lining the head up with her soaking womanhood. She was surprised at how wet she was, given the lack of stimulation on her erogenous zones, but she figured it was simply a testament to how she felt about the curly haired nerd on top of her.

Once his tip slipped passed her folds, she wasted no time at all. Throwing her legs around his waist, Sarah pulled him towards her, causing Chuck to sink into her depths. Neither one of them were able to contain their moans, Chuck relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by her soft, wet folds while Sarah savoured the sensation of his monstrous flesh rod stretching her like no one else had ever done before. "Chuck," she whispered softly, staring longingly into his eyes. "Love me."

The human Intersect nodded easily before bringing down his lips to meet hers, his hands entwining themselves in her softer ones, effectively pinning her, although she wasn't likely to complain or resist any time soon. Eventually, their bodies began to move, slowly at first but their pace quickened as their desire increased, with Chuck's hardon sawing in and out of Sarah at a steady speed, their mouths only ever separating to intake more air for the purpose of prolonging their kiss.

Chuck could scarcely believe that this was actually happening. When he had awaken that morning, he never would have guessed that today was the day Sarah was him how she felt, or that they'd finally be having sex. Granted, he didn't really expect Casey to ambush him as soon as he stood up out of bed either, but if that was the price to pay, then so be it. Because if being with Sarah meant Casey was going to ambush him every now and then, or every day even, it was something he would gladly deal with.

Because this feeling he was currently experiencing was incredible. Not just being inside Sarah, although that was pretty amazing in its own right, but when she told him she loved him, and when she kissed him, it was as if all his dreams were coming true. And now here they were, making love to each other, letting their bodies express their feelings instead of their words. Also how her moans sent vibrations through his face every time he slid inside her as far as he could were pretty wonderful as well.

Likewise, Sarah was unable to believe how good this was. She had always expected that Chuck would be a better lover than anyone, mostly from the fact that he was the most considerate and thoughtful person ever, but what she was currently experiencing blew her previous expectations out of the water. She realised that part of it was the fact that Chuck was thicker and longer than any other man she had been with, touching her in places she had never been touched and stretching her in a way that felt heavenly, but it was also because of their feelings for each other. All her previous encounters with men were two people getting each other off, and usually she was left wanting. This time however was different. This was two people using their bodies to not just achieve pleasure, but to convey their feelings for each other on the deepest level possible.

If she had a way to talk to a past version of herself, even if it was her from last night, she would use it to kick her own ass. She had bottled up her feelings for the curly haired nerd and ignored his feelings for her for so long and because of that she had put off feeling this way for far too long. If she had just been honest about how she felt, then she could have experienced the incredible sensation of Chuck's hard cock sliding inside her ages ago and she was a fool for holding out. Now that she knew how good it felt to be with Chuck, both emotionally and physically, there was no way in hell she was ever giving this up.

They came together in perfect unison; Sarah's legs tightening their hold on Chuck and his hips thrusting forward, emptying himself inside her as her juices erupted over his rock hard member, their kiss becoming slightly more frenzied as they bodies hummed with orgasmic bliss. As they broke their kiss, they again stared longingly into each other's eyes, noting and admiring the flushed expression on their partner's face. Finally, it was Chuck who broke the silence. "Wow," he whispered reverently while still lodge inside of her.

Sarah released a breathless giggle. "I second that," she said in response, her hands, now free of Chuck's hold, affectionately rubbing his arms.

Slowly, Chuck removed himself from Sarah's vagina, who sorrowfully moaned at the loss of feeling. He then rolled over onto his back and placed his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, an idea she fully embraced given how she snuggled into his chest. After just lying there for several moments, Chuck once again interrupted their quiet moment, this time with a little more eloquence. "So… um… what happens now," he questioned to the woman in his arms.

"Well I figured we start like this for another few minute before we make a start on round two," she teased, grinning at the way he spluttered before answering his question in full. "What happens now is that we're together, and we stay together. End of discussion."

Chuck couldn't help but stare incredulously at her. After so long of having to deal with her avoidance of deflection and distance when it came to their relationship, it was weird to see Sarah being so frank about it. "But… What about your job," he asked her. "Won't they reassign you if we're in a relationship?"

"It's a possibility sure, but there are some factors that work in our favour," Sarah explained. "The Intersect Project is top secret and very few people are cleared to know about it. Bringing in another agent to replace me runs the risk of the agent being a mole for Fulcrum or some other terrorist group. If we can prove we work well together and be in a relationship, then the negatives of bringing in another person would outweigh any benefits of having me reassigned."

Chuck looked pensive at her words. "So before when you used the job as the reason why we couldn't be together…" he said trailing off and trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Sarah sighed, knowing where the human Intersect was going with this. "For the most part, it was an excuse to keep my distance," she said, wincing at the hurt look on Chuck's face. "It IS something we need to be careful about though, because if there are repeats of last night's mishap, Beckman will split us up within the hour. But, I… I've never felt this way about another person before, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. It was seemed natural to use the job as a wall to keep you out."

She brought her hand to his cheek, gently caressing it, despite his upset expression. "But I'm done with that," she said determinedly. "No more walls, no more excuses. I have you now, and there's no way I'm letting you go."

She was pleased that the hurt on Chuck's face transformed into an easy grin. "Oh you have me do you," he questioned mirthfully.

Sarah nodded with a grin of her own. "That's right, I have you," she said, kissing him lightly on the nose. "And you have me."

* * *

Later that evening John Casey was back in Castle, preparing to check up on whether Chuck and Sarah had sorted themselves out yet. The surly marine didn't think it was likely, but unfortunately, he couldn't just leave them there without any kind of supervision. After all, Chuck was a highly valuable government asset that needed almost constant monitoring, even in a highly secure government base.

After he locked up his two teammates, he had spent the rest of the day covering their disappearance up with everyone else. Sarah was easy, he had already informed Beckman of his plan, so she wasn't an issue. For Chuck though, Casey had to forge a note to Ellie from Chuck, saying that he had gone with Sarah on an impromptu trip to Seattle to help her deal with a family emergency. It was nice and open ended, so it would cover however long they needed to fix things, which Casey estimated at least a week.

It was thanks to this poor guesswork though, that led to Major John Casey witnessing a sight that would scar him for the rest of his life.

Turning the TV on, Casey was horrified by what appeared of the screen. All he could see was Walker's back to him, her firm rear bouncing up and down Bartowski's surprisingly impressive cock. However, it was the screams that really got to him. "OH FUCK. HARDER… FUCK CHUCK… FUCK ME… OH FUCK YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN MY TIGHT-"

Moving faster than he had ever done before in his life, Casey switched the TV off, cutting off any further sentiments Sarah wished to express. For a full minute staring at the screen in shock, as if his brain was having trouble registering what he just witnessed. "Looks like they sorted things out quickly after all," he grumbled when he finally snapped out of it, as he stood up from his seat and made his way to where he kept the extra bottle of scotch for when Bartowski and Walker were getting on his nerves.

Pouring himself a generous amount, he raised his glass to the TV screen, before slamming down the amber liquid, savouring as it burnt his throat as it went down. As horrific as what he just witnessed was, he was happy for those two morons, although this really wasn't what he had in mind when he started this whole thing. Walker must've had it worse for the nerd than Casey first thought.

He couldn't help but groan as he poured himself another drink. Now that they were together, they were going to be even more insufferable, being all lovey dovey instead of angsty. Only time would tell which was worse. Not to mention the part he played in getting them together. He was positive that Chuck would rub salt in that particular wound once Walker was done with him. "Stupid nerd, making me play matchmaker and shit," Casey grumbled, throwing his head back as he slammed down his drink.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
